Sing-A-Longs
This is a list of Mixel (and Special Guest) Sing-A-Longs on this Wiki. The List Sweetie and Ribbon sing Stay by Zedd featuring Alessia Cara Torts, Wizwuz, Slumbo, Rokit and Flamzer sing The Heart Wants What It Wants by Selena Gomez Globert, Meltus, Wizwuz, Glurt and Torts sing One Last Time by Ariana Grande Kraw, Slumbo and Flain sing S&M by Rihanna featuring Britney Spears Flain and Slumbo sing Feel So Close by Calvin Harris Slumbo, Lunk, Cobrax, Screeno, Paladum and Myke sing Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian Rokit, Nurp-Naut, Vampos and Burnard sing Summer Forever by Megan Nicole Flain, Agumon, Shoutmon, Slumbo, Pac-Man, Inky and Betrayus sing This is Me by Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas Wizwuz and Slumbo sing Unbroken By Demi Lovato Gox, Meltus, Scorpi, Kamzo, Spugg, Jamzy, and Tungster sing Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert Zorch, Volectro, Lunk, Krader and Zaptor singing Adam Lambert - Never Close Our Eyes Rokit, Flamzer, Vampos and Burnard sing Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato Vulk, Slumbo, Ribbon and Footi singing Skyscraper by Demi Lovato Flain, Slumbo, Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo and Silver sing Really Don't Care By Demi Lovato featuring Cher Lloyd Flain, Slumbo, Flurr, Shuff and Seismo singing Ellie Goulding-Lights Flain, Slumbo, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Sakura, Sweetie and Ribbon sing Replay by Zendaya Flain, Sweetie, Slumbo, Teslo, Magnifo, Wizwuz, Globert, Rokit, and Shuff sing Made in The USA by Demi Lovato Sweetie, Flain, Slumbo, Pikachu and Agumon sing American Girl by Bonnie McKee Sweetie, Slumbo, Krog, Boogly, Flain, Flamzer and Snoof sing Like a G6 By Far East Movement featuring the Cataracs and Dev ◾Flain FT Magnifo sing Olly Mars ft Flo Rida-Troublemaker ◾Flain FT Teslo sing Avicii ft Aloe Blacc-Wake Me Up ◾Flain ft Teslo sings Flo rida Ft Sia-Wild Ones ◾Flain, Teslo, Flurr, Gobba, and Katy Perry sing Roar ◾Flain,Balk,Zorch,Seismo,Volectro and Zaptor sing Greyson Chance-Unfriend You ◾Flain,Sakura,Magnifo and Seismo sing Cobra Starship ft Sabi-You Make Me Feel ◾Flain,Seismo,Volectro and Sakura sing Far East Movement-Turn Up The Love ◾Flain,Teslo & Volectro sings Afrojack ft Wrabel-Ten Feet Tall ◾Flain,Volectro,Balk,Zorch,Seismo and Zaptor sing Hot Chelle Rae-Tonight Tonight ◾Flain,Zorch,Teslo,Robot Flain and Robot Zorch sing will.i.am ft Justin Bieber-ThatPower ◾Seismo,Zorch & Zaptor sing David Guetta ft Usher-Without You ◾The Infernites sing Cash Cash feat. Bebe Rexha-Take Me Home ◾The Mixel In The Dell (PARODY of The Farmer In The Dell) ◾Flain + Sakura sing Owl City ft Carly Rae Jepsen-Good Time ◾Volectro and Sweetie sing Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown-No Air *Flain,Magnifo,Teslo and Zorch sing Chris Brown-Yeah 3x *Flain, Teslo, and Seismo sing AJR-I'm Ready *The Charmniacs (Annoying Screamy Whiny Bratty Damsels in Distresses) sing Jessie J feat Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj-Bang Bang *Flain,Teslo,Magnifo and Vulk sing David Guetta ft Flo Rida-Club Can't Handle Me *Flain and Teslo sing Jay Sean ft Lil Wayne-Down *Flain,Teslo and Magnifo sing Justin Bieber-Santa Claus Is Coming To Town *Flain and Sakura sing Zedd ft Hayley Williams-Stay The Night *Flain and Sakura sing Zedd ft Foxes-Clarity *Flain,Magnifo and Teslo sing Nico & Vinz-In Your Arms *Flain and Teslo sing Nico & Vinz-Am I Wrong *Gobba, Vulk, Zaptor, and Glomp sing Austin Mahone feat, Pitbull-Mmm Yeah *Magnifo and Ribbon sing Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller-The Way *Flain, Krader, and Teslo sing Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars-Uptown Funk‎‎ *Flain and Magnifo sing Drake ft Majid Jordan-Hold On We're Going Home *Flain and Ribbon sing Drake ft Rihanna-Take Care *Flain and Magnifo sing Drake-Find Your Love *Flain and Ribbon sing Drake ft Rihanna-What's My Name *Flain,Teslo,Gobba and Magnifo sing Maroon 5-Animals *Zorch sings Adam Lambert-If I had you *Burnard, Footi, and Torts sing R5-Smile *Sakura & Ribbon sings Taylor Swift-Blank Space *Niksput, Nurp-Naut and Rokit sing Cody Simpson-Shine Supernova *Flain, Zorch & Niksput sing Usher ft Ludacris & Lil Jon-Yeah *The Infernites sing X-Zibit-LAX Special Guest Sing-a-Longs *Ash,Yuma,Thunderbolt X,Thunderbolt Red X and ThunderWeather sing Cascada-Evacuate The Dance Floor *Ribbon,Comet,Flain,Radar and Magnifo sing Cascada-Evacuate The Dance Floor *Ribbon,Sakura,Sonic,Tails and Flain sing Cascada-Everytime We Touch *Pikachu,Ash,Yuma,Sonic,Tails and Flain sing David Guetta ft Sia-She Wolf (Nightcore) *Flain,Teslo,Yuma,Cool Pikachu and Shark sing Flo Rida-Whistle *Lucario,Cool Pikachu,Yuma,Flain,Van and Ash sing Taio Cruz ft Flo Rida-Hangover *Lucario & Riolu sing Taio Cruz-Break Your Heart *Lucario and Ribbon sing Flo Rida ft Sia-Wild Ones *Sonic,Tails and Riolu sing Big Time Rush-Boyfriend *Sonic,Tails,Lucario,Yuma,Shark and Flain sing Imagine Dragons-It's Time *Yuma,Shark,Kite,Silver and Sonic sing O-Zone-Numa Numa (English) *Red Tails, Tails, Knuckles, Sonic and Flain sing Mr.Probz-Waves *Sonic,Tails,Red Tails,Silver,Yuma,Shark,Kite & Black Tails sing Hot Chelle Rae-Don't Say Goodnight *Flain,Yuma,Tails & Quinton sing Sam Smith-I'm Not The Only One *Flain & Shark sing Prince Royce ft Snoop Dogg-Stuck On A Feeling *Yuma, Rodney & Flain sing Nick Jonas-Jealous *Tails sing Justin Bieber-Never Let You Go *Tails & Classic Tails sing Justin Bieber ft Jaden Smith-Never Say Never *Tails & Sonic sing Justin Bieber ft Big Sean-As Long As You Love Me *Sonic.EXE, Tails Doll & Dark Sonic sing Imagine Dragons-Demons *Comet,Flash,Flain,Magnifo and Sakura sing David Guetta ft Flo Rida & Nicki Minaj-Where Them Girls At *Black Tails The Werefox & Shoutmon sing David Guetta ft Flo Rida-Club Can't Handle Me *Shoutmon & Omni-Shoutmon sings Nick Jonas-Chains *Tails Doll, Sonic.EXE & Dark Sonic sings Three Days Grace-Animal I Have Become Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long Category:Song